hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultras Guerrils
https://i.imgur.com/Lb7Cezk.png https://i.imgur.com/OwuKMWe.png Gang name: Ultras Guerrils Gang leader: Ren Daito https://i.imgur.com/IwtnBmQ.png Later 2015 a newborn squad formed in Downtown Los Santos called Ultras Guerrils known as football hooligans in Downtown Los Santos. The leadership immigrated to Los Santos at the start of 2015 from Albania, Ren Daito and his other Albanian crew were sponsored by Jaz Rayleigh through Arthur Traven another Albanian living in Los Santos the guy who wants to form a strong Albanian gang alliance in Los Santos. The Albanians traveled to Downtown Los Santos to confront Jaz Rayleigh someone they never saw. Jaz Rayleigh is a Pakistani gangster living in a Brutalist Society in Downtown Los Santos he lived in a two-room apartment. The Albanians arrived Ren Daito was on the door knocking as Jaz opened the door Ren Daito got shocked for a moment Jaz was covering his face, Ren Daito introduced and asked him if this is the right apartment Jaz smiled and replied "welcome Albanians". They went to the hood in East Los Santos where Mexican gang Latin Kings exist Jaz and Ren Daito went inside a lounge alone to negotiate regarding the purpose of sponsoring Albanian Crew to Los Santos, Jaz explained his issues in Los Santos such as gang business got shut down by Los Santos Police Department which leads to income drop and the incident happened during a gang war in East Los Santos half of the Latin died which made them low in numbers. Arthur Traven entered Jaz introduced Arthur to Ren Daito, Here is your Albanian Brother Ren Daito gave Arthur a hug saying "Arthur Djali in" Arthur and Ren Daito were part of blood brothers back in Albania until Hellbanianz BloodBrothers died. Arthur and Jaz mumbled, Ren Daito irritatedly said "oh come on just say it, I'm in" Jaz then talked about football betting that they will play a football match for $50,000 and it was starting in 3 days in Downtown Los Santos, Ren Daito was proudly up for it. Three days later everyone gathered outside pig pen waiting for the truck to arrive. Everyone was excited to see the football match against North Americans and at 10:45 in the morning the match began, after half an hour the score was 1-1 to both teams and there was barely time left till the end of the match. People got bored watching it but oh no out of nowhere Ren Daito scored which was an amazing finish of the match. Later that day Latin hood was decorated, everyone waiting for the man of the match and as soon as the truck entered all rushed towards the truck to pick Ren Daito up the man of the match. The next day all leaders met up in the hood, Jaz, Ren Daito and Arthur Traven having a little argument Arthur and Ren Daito wanted to form a new squad called Ultras Guerrils in Downtown Los Santos which Jaz was struggling to agree with but however he agreed as most members in the Latin Squad were Albanian. They played many more football games against different groups and teams in the towns and 10 Days Later all moved to Downtown Los Santos and formed a new squad called "Ultras Guerrils" known as football hooligans around. Jaz and Arthur were already involved in many illegal gang activities in Los Santos but however, since Ren Daito was new it was all new to him. It was a heavy drug dealing activity going on behind Jefferson Motel between Ultras and El Monte Flores during the drug dealing activity, a member of El Monte Flores snaked Ultras to Police which then ended up with Police Raiding Ultras in Downtown Los Santos at the headquarters of Ultras suddenly Ren Daito got shot on his leg while the gunfight, Jaz called from El Monte Flores which escalated the gunfight into a gang war. Ultras and El Monte Flores finished the cops on the scene and immediately escaped to rural areas outside Los Santos and stayed underground for a week to get the record cleared. Ultras Guerrils became a squad through Jaz Rayleigh Pakistani gangster and the leader of Latin Kings which then ended and formed to Ultras. Albanians and Jaz did what was good for them. Long Live Ultras Guerrils - The Football Hooligans! https://i.imgur.com/olXz00J.png https://i.imgur.com/IdJTxQj.png https://i.imgur.com/r9OygJn.png